What About Now
by LeLa London
Summary: The finale of season 6--Brooke and Julian, it seems like it's their happy ending. This one-shot is Brooke's adventure from Tree Hill to LA to their reunion.


"_What about now_

_What about today_

_What if you're making me_

_All that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away_

_What if it's lost behind_

_Words we can never find_

_Baby before it's too late,_

_Baby before it's too late,_

_What about now." _

_(Chris Daughtry- What About Now)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dedicated to Brulian fans_

**What About Now**

I was traveling there, the place I should have went the first time around. Over 2,500 miles later, boarding a one way flight, I was getting closer. I don't even remember how exactly I received information on his movie location. I only recalled the fact that when I did, I hurried my body to be where he was, to tell him.

So I stood here, on the incredible set where many crew members were hard at work, putting lights up within fake tree spaces that were supposed to be arranged. There were even props like lamp posts and a wooden bench, but I zeroed in on you, Julian. You were agreeing on a production detail and seemed completely distracted, lost in thought. Your brown eyes were sad and when they met mine, uncertainty flickered wordlessly questioning my appearance.

I answered the first thing I could think of, "Hi." Abruptly, I felt a little foolish thinking I could fly to LA and finally confess what I truly felt about you. I wasn't sure of how you would react. The question of whether we could work out hung in the air. It was such a crazy, dare I say it, romantic gesture, but here I was doing that. And it was okay because I felt like I should be the one fighting this time, for you since you have continuously been fighting for me. You saw the girl who was stubborn, who was mature, motherly, and occasionally childish. You saw Brooke Davis, all shades and diverse layers of contradictions, and I loved you for it. Insecurities and reservations kept me from my feelings that I had for you, most significantly from you. However, I don't want to run anymore, and if I'm running towards anything it better be towards you. This decision was based on a collection of powerful feelings I ignored. So here goes even though I'm still terrified, I fought to steady my nerves.

"You told me that someday I might be ready to let someone in. I think today might be someday," I was holding your gaze, reading emotions that entered through them before they settled into uncontained joy.

Your grin shimmered unable to hide your elation, "If this were a movie, you'd kiss me right now."

"No, I'd say I love you and then I'd kiss you," I smiled and slowly took easy steps approaching you. And I said them, three words, ones that you wanted and needed me to say, "I love you." Gosh, your dark eyes mesmerized me. I finally opened myself to you and basically told you that you held my heart, and I couldn't stress this enough: the declaration was all right. Seconds stretched on as I waited for your response.

You smiled briefly. Our eyes leisurely fluttered, and we met each other half way in an eager, united kiss. The chemistry and connection unparalleled to what we felt from past partners. We knew the feelings we shared were genuine. This might not last, but this was now. What lied ahead in the future could wait. Your arms were secured behind my neck and in return I had mine wrapped on your hip, gradually reaching up to grasp on your shoulder blade. Lips were moist, fervent, and searching. Julian, I was starting to get lost in you. We were only too delighted to shut out the world.

_A/N: The above was my one-shot. I hope I didn't make too many mistakes/errors. _

_Title from Chris Daughtry's What About Now. 5__th__ line from last paragraph had origins from Kelly Clarkson's I Do Not Hook Up. _

_And can you please review if you have the time?_


End file.
